Second Chances
by Ebb-123
Summary: My version on what happens after the Mut-orgs attack, What happens when Jen discovers she is not like any human being on earth and will Wes and Jen finally have their happy ending?
1. Future

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 3002**

Walking down the walls of Time Force Headquarters was Jennifer Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger. Ever since she got back to the year 3002 from her last mission destroying the Mut-Orgs she has had a lot on her mind.

First, there was the problem that she was to stubborn to have some time off, and just recently she nearly got blown up when a warehouse exploded from a mutant planting a bomb in the warehouse. Captain Logan tried to get Jen to take at least 3 weeks off but she was too stubborn to listen to him.

Second, there was the problem where Alex kept telling her to move on. Jen didn't want to move on she wanted to remember every single moment she had with Wes and cherish it forever. Jen missed Wes she cried herself to sleep every night wishing what Wes was doing in the year 2003 if he missed her as much as Jen missed him but she would never know.

Thirdly, Trip, Lucas and Katie wouldn't stop telling her to take at least 2 weeks off from Time Force. Jen knew she kept pushing herself because she missed Wes. They knew how much Wes meant to Jen but wouldn't say it to her face to face.

Jen was walking down to her office as she was thinking about what her life would bring to her in Time Force. Jen stopped at her door and slid her key into the key holder. She waited as her door opened and walked into her office. Jen collapsed into her chair after a long day at Time force. Jen heard someone walk into her office she looked up and saw a Cadet standing before her.

"Officer, Scotts" He saluted her "Captain Logan told me to give you this file so you could sign it" He handed Jen the file and kept talking while she was reading the report "It is about the attack yesterday at the prison where several mutants tried to escape, one of them being Steelix" Jen shivered when he said Steelix's name but continued to read the report.

"Thank you Cadet Michael, I will give this back to Captain Logan before I go home"

Cadet Michael saluted her again and made his way out of her office.

Jen looked down at the folder again and signed it. Jen grabbed her stuff and made her way down to the bridge.

* * *

**Silver Hills 3002 Bridge**

"I want a status report in the next 5 minutes, GO!" Captain Logan's voice roared through the bridge as a young cadet said.

"Yes, Sir"

Jen reached the bridge and saw Officers running all around the command bridge. Jen walked up to a young man with green hair wearing a black bucket-hat and said

"Trip, what is going on?"

"Jen, the alarm has just been activated at the prison. Katie and Lucas have gone to check it out."

"How long ago?"

"5 minutes ago"

Jen nodded her head at Trip and made her way over to Captain Logan who was yelling at the top of his head.

"I WANT EVERY AVAILABLE OFFICER AT THE PRISON, WE CANNOT ALLOW THEM TO ESCAPE WITH THE PRISON! GOO"

Jen made her way over to the captain and said.

"Captain, I have the report done" Captain Logan turned around and saw Jen standing there he gave her a smile and said.

"Thank you Jen just thought you might want to know. I sent Lucas and Katie over to the prison to check out the status"

"Trip told me. Hopefully we get a report from them soon"

"I hope so"

At that moment the main computer in the room beeped. Captain Logan made his way over to the communication screen and turned it on and up popped a picture of Katie and Lucas. Jen saw them and said.

"Katie, Lucas Report"

_"Captain Logan, Jen we have some terrible news" Katie said in a scared voice._

"What terrible news?" Jen said in the same scared voice almost afraid to hear her own voice.

_"When we got to the prison it wasn't there" Lucas told them straight trying not to put anger in his own voice._

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS NOT THERE" Captain Logan's voice boomed in anger at the bridge all the Officers in there stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

_"The Prison isn't here anymore Captain Logan, it has disappeared into thin air" Katie told him, scared that he might fire them._

"DAMM" He slapped his hand on the table and looked away from the screen but turned his head back to the screen and said "Report back to base" and before they could ask him any think else he pushed the button on the keyboard and ended the communication.

He muttered something Jen didn't hear and stormed out of the bridge.

Jen turned towards the Officers and caught Trip's worried and scared stare but she ignored it and said "Alright Officers, back to work"

Jen walked up to Trip and said

"Trip, I know you're worried about me but I am fine"

Trip sighed "Jen we all are really worried about you we know you miss Wes, but you need to take a break from Time Force"

"Trip, Thank you for your concern but really I am fine"

Jen then walked out of the bridge and headed towards the front of Time Force Headquarters. Jen looked up at the sky and closed her eyes and said

"Wes, I miss you so much" Jen let a little tear run down her cheek and just let her emotions get the best of her and slid down to her knees and cried. Jen didn't know how long she was down for but she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She looked up and came face to face with Katie and Lucas.

Katie was the first to say

"Jen"

"Katie, Lucas I miss him so much" Jen then let all her emotions she was holding in for months come out.

Katie and Lucas both hugged her outside of Time Force Headquarters.

* * *

Later that night Lucas, Katie and Trip both agreed to visit Captain Logan. They walked up to his Office and knocked on his door they heard him say.

"Come In"

They walked in and saw Captain Logan on his chair looking up at them.

"Trip, Katie and Lucas how may I help you?"

"You know why we are here, it is about Jen" Lucas said in a strickled voice that made Captain Logan want to run out of his own office.

"No I can't, even if I want to I can't it is against Time Force rules. Wes and Jen can not be together they both are from different times" Captain Logan said with a little bit of sadness he wanted to see Jen happy but it is not meant to be.

"Captain, Please Jen is miserable she cried outside Headquarters today. The lease you could do is let them be together after what Jen has been through"

"I want Jen to have her happy ending but I can't, I could lose my job if I confront the elders of Time Force" Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. Katie stepped forward and shouted.

"WHAT, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR JOB? JEN HAS BEEN THOUGH HELL SINCE SHE CAME BACK. FIRST WITH THE MUT-ORGS, THEN WITH ALEX GIVING HER ALL THE EXTRA WORKSHEETS PROBLEM, THEN WITH YOU TRYING TO ERASE ALL OUR MEMORY'S OF THE 21ST CENTURY IN THE MEMORY ADAPTATION MACHINE AND THEN WHEN THE WAREHOUSE BLEW UP NEARLY TAKING HER LIFE! AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID JOB, WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU CAPTIAN LOGAN"

Katie sneered at his direction and finished with a low sentence "If You care more about your job then someone's happiest or life then you are nothing" Trip and Lucas were shocked at what Katie said to Captain Logan she has never said anything like that to Captain Logan before. Captain Logan on the other hand wasn't angry in fact he was proud of Katie, for yelling at him but before he could say anything the alarms went off.

* * *

Captain Logan, Trip, Katie and Lucas ran up to the bridge while Captain Loagn said

"What's going on?"

"Sir, we found a trace of where the prison went"

"Where is the trace?"

"In the Past, sir"

Everyone heard a small gasp they turned around and saw Jen there with a trace of a small tear in her eye.

"How far into the past?" Captain Logan asked with a little surprise in his voice.

"We don't know sir, were still trying to figure that out"

"Well figure it out"

"Yes Sir" he saluted and walked over towards the main controls. Captain turned around to the rangers and said.

"Rangers, go get some rest until we find out where the prison has gone. We will contact you as soon as possible until then, go get some rest" with that said Captain Logan walked over towards the main computer and typed some stuff into it. Jen looked at the others and said

"Do you think that the prison could be in Wes and Eric's time?"

"We don't know yet Jen don't get your hopes up"

Jen just nodded and walked out of the bridge and headed to her apartment. Trip, Katie and Lucas headed to the café to eat.

Captain Logan heard a small beep from the main computer he walked over and pressed some buttons and up popped two men with uniforms, one had a hat which said CGD and the other man had a red beret on he didn't know who these people were but they looked familiar, they would also knew who Time Force were since they were able to contact him so he said

"This is Captain Logan of Time Force, who are you?" he saw the Person who wore the red beret look scared to reply but he then said

_"__Hello Captain Logan, it's me Wes Collins, and Eric Myers, remember us?"_

Captain Logan then remembered why they looked so familiar and said

"Oh Wes, Eric what can I do for uses, this communication is supposed to be for emergency's only" Captain Logan then saw Eric move as he said

_"This is an emergency, Captain have you by any chance lose an aircraft?"_ Captain Logan froze and turned white as he herd that sentence and said.

"Yes, we lost the prison which is an aircraft, Time Force was alerted straight away as the alarms at the prison went off. I sent Katie and Lucas to the prison as they were the closet to the prison. When they reported back it disappeared" Captain Logan saw a small smile come onto Wes's face. Captain Logan figured it was because he brought up Katie and Lucas's names but Eric started talking again and said

_"Well Captain the Prison is here in the year 2003"_

Captain Logan nodded his head towards the screen and thought he should tell them about the mutants on the prison and said.

"Wes, Eric you need to be careful. All the mutants that you captured are on that prison" Captain Logan saw Wes look down to the ground while Eric went red in the face and said.

_"What! Did you just say that all the mutants we captured are now back here in Silver Hills?"_

Captain Logan nodded his head he expected to hear the both of them shout but was surprised Wes didn't say anything, so he decided to let them in on what he was thinking and said.

"I'm afraid so Eric, but you won't be alone" Captain Logan saw Wes lift his head back up and saw a spark in his eyes. Logan smiled and said.

"I'm going to send Trip, Katie, Jen and Lucas back to your time to help stop the mutants again" Captain Logan then saw Wes put on a huge grin. Eric then said

_"_Thank you sir, we will meet them on the beach" Captain Logan then looked straight at their eyes and said

"I will tell them now, good luck Wes and Eric" Captain Logan then pressed a button and saw the screen go blank.

Captain turned towards the main room and walked towards the voice system and said into the mike

"Rangers, please report to the docking bay, repeat Rangers please report to the docking bay immediately" Captain Logan's voice went all around Time Force HQ. Captain Logan then exited the bridge and made his way towards the docking bay.

* * *

A few minutes later Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip were standing in front of Captain Logan as they saluted him while Jen said.

"You requested to see us immediately Captain?"

"Yes, after you guys left the bridge. We had an expected call" Lucas then said

"An Expected call, from who sir?"

Captain turned around towards the Rangers with a smile on his face as he said

"A couple of Silver Guardians who are Rangers" Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas's face's went pure shock then turned to smiles on their faces as Katie said

"Wes and Eric contacted you, why?"

"It seems that our prison has turned up in the year 2003 in Silver Hills"

Jen then became series and concerned and said.

"Captain, are they alright?" Captain Logan smiled and said

"You have nothing to worry about Jen. Wes is fine, you can breathe again"

Jen let out a breath she had been holding in. Trip then said

"Sir, if I'm right when you called us over the HQ system you said it was an emergency, does that mean what I think it means?" Jen, Katie and Lucas looked at Captain Logan's face and saw him smile.

"Rangers, I want you four to return to the year 2003 to get our prison back, when you do return the prison, you will have a choice"

Their smiles grew larger as he said each word but the word choice surprised them all as Lucas said.

"Choice, what do you mean sir?"

"I will tell you in time, until then I have requested all the stuff you will need for the trip back in time to the time ship" Jen then said

"Thank you sir"

"No Problem Jen" Captain Logan started to walk away but stopped and looked at them before he left the room and said "Oh by the way rangers, Wes and Eric will meet you at the beach when you arrive" the rangers all nodded as Captain Logan made his way out of the docking bay.

Jen turned back to her team and laughed with a huge grin on her face as Katie was doing the same with Trip while Lucas said.

"Look out Wes, were coming back"

And with that they went into the time ship.

**Launching time travel**

**Ready for final countdown**

"You guys ready?" Jen asked her team, they all nodded their heads as Lucas said

"Give me a hand Circuit"

"Sure thing Lucas" Circuit said as he flew in the middle of the table in the time ship and said.

"Were secure and ready to launch"

**Final launch sequence activated**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The Transwarp Megazord extended its right arm hitting the vehicle and sending it flying into the portal.

The time ship then flew all the way into the portal, traveling back in time to the year 2003.

**Next time on Second Chances:**

**Find out excactly what has been happening with Wes and Eric, before they contacted Captain Logan at Time Force.**


	2. The Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003**

In a small office at Bio-Lab sat Wes Collins, Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians, the Red Time Force Ranger and the son of Mr Collins the owner of Bio-Lab. Wes thought back to 2 years ago when he first met Jen the woman he loved. Wes saved Jen from a group of cyclobots. He didn't know why she looked at him like she just seen a ghost but he was even more surprised when another girl with brown hair who he soon know as Katie come up to him and said I looked just like Alex. Then later she came to his house and asked him to put on a morpher. Wes at first didn't know what a morpher was at the time, he even said Jen was nuts.

Wes smiled to himself as he looked at the chrono morpher on his left wrist. He remembered when Jen wanted Revenge on Fat Cat Fish. Wes knew he started to have feelings for Jen but didn't have the heart to tell her. It pained Wes to remember what he did to them when Alex Jen's ex fiancé told them that Jen, Trip, Katie and Lucas had to leave and return to the year 3000. He started the Auto Pilot on the Time ship and locked the door behind him so the other rangers couldn't get out. Wes wanted them to go back to their time because he thought it will be for the best.

Wes sent them back to the future but what he didn't expect was that they would return and help him stop Ransik. Wes loved to see them again but that reunion was cut short because again they had to return to the year 3000. Wes had to say goodbye to them probably for the last time the hardest goodbye was with Jen. He still remembers every single word he and Jen exchanged.

"_I wish you could stay" Wes said as he walked to her._

"_Me too, but we both know I can't" Jen answered with a miserable look with tears starting to show in her eyes._

_Wes look down as Jen pulled out a small badge from her pocket in her jacket and pulled out Wes's hand and put the small object into his hands._

"_I want you to have this, Wes. Don't ever forget me" Jen answered with tears already streaming down her face._

"_Never Could" Wes answered with the same look as Jen. Wes watched as Jen walked away. Wes wanted to stop her from walking to the time ship and just hold her in his arms but he couldn't. Wes saw Jen stop and turned around looking like she was breaking in the inside and before Wes knew Jen ran into his arms and embraced him. They both stayed like that for a couple more seconds Jen went out of the hug but was still holding onto him as she said._

"_I should have told you this a long time ago….I love you" Jen said with tears in her eyes as this was hard for her._

"_I love you too, I wish I could live another thousand years so we could be together again" Wes said in an emotional voice._

_Jen heart completely broke into pieces as he said that and she hugged him again for the last time they both didn't want to let go but Jen knew she would have to make the first move and left the confront of his arms and walked back to the time ship and disappeared in a pink flash._

Wes then remembered the time when Jen saved him, Eric and the other team of power rangers when she jumped down that cliff in that hot ass uniform.

But once again they had to say a final goodbye just like the first time. Wes sighed and looked down at his desk where a picture of Trip, Katie, Lucas, Jen and himself were smiling. Wes heard a knock come from his door and look up to see Eric standing there with a worried look on his face.

Wes looked at Eric's eyes and saw sadness in them but what he heard from Eric was something he never expected from him.

"You Miss them, don't you?"

"Can you blame me? We were really close"

"Can I ask you something Wes?"

"Sure, fire away"

"You really loved Jen, didn't you Wes?"

"With all my heart Eric" Wes saw Eric smirk but continued "It's like there's this barrier she has around me. And I can't break it even if I tried"

"Well, when Venomark came into town after we helped those people. I saw the way you looked at her Wes. I have never seen you that happy before"

Wes just laughed at Eric after he said that sentence and said.

"Well I did start to have feelings for Jen before you came into the picture"

"Figures"

Then there was a beep on Wes's desk.

"_Commander Collins is Commander Myers there with you"_Wes looked at Eric before he pressed the button and said.

"Yes Lucy, he is" Eric came over to Wes's side behind the desk and said.

"Lucy, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"_I needed to speak to the both of you Commander's"_ Wes and Eric looked at each other while Lucy kept talking through the speaker _"There are several reports coming into Silver Guardians Headquarters, about a flying spaceship flying through the sky, I just though you two might want to know"_ Wes was shocked as Lucy's voice came over the speaker and said.

"Flying Spaceship, are you sure Lucy?"

"_Positive Commander Collins"_ Wes looked back at Eric and nodded his head and said.

"We will check it out" Wes and Eric then ran out of the office and down to the garage where their SUV was. They jumped in while Wes drove and Eric spoke into the speaker.

"_**All Silver Guardians, this is Commander Myers**__**. **__**Please report to the town main square for a small brief of the situation, repeat all Silver Guardians please report to the town main square"**_Eric put down the speaker and looked at the sky and saw what Lucy was talking about.

"Wes, what the hell is that?" Wes looked up at the sky where Eric was pointing at and saw a strange looking object in the sky. It was a round circle looking object with red lights at the bottom of the aircraft.

Wes was shocked as he didn't say anything he just looked at it but he came out of the trance and said.

"Eric, does that look like something from Time Force?"

"No idea, Wes. Head over to the town square we will meet the Silver Guardians there"

"Already on it"

Wes drove down the street passing the remains of the old Clock tower. Wes couldn't even look at the remains of where he lived for a year with his friends. Eric saw the look on Wes's face and said.

"You know Wes. You don't have to keep doing this to yourself"

Wes sighted as he knew nothing could get past Eric. Wes then tried to play dumb and said.

"Do what?"

"This" he pointed towards the remains of the clock tower and continued "Wes I knew that it is hard for you to see the Clock Tower's remains but your father is going to rebuild it Wes. It may not be the same as the old Clock Tower but it will be there"

Wes then looked at Eric and said.

"I know Eric, it is just so hard for me to see the Clock Tower I once lived in is now gone."

"Well Wes it will be there when your father finishes the new designs for it"

Wes smiled as he thought of his father building the new Clock Tower.

Eric saw his smile and said while smirking.

"Now there's the Wes I know" he replied as he patted Wes back.

"Let's get to the town Square Eric"

Once Eric and Wes's SUV got to the town square all the Silver Guardians were already there waiting for them. They got out of the SUV while Eric walked up to them and said.

"Alright everyone, as you all knew there is an aircraft flying around the city of Silver Hills, I want every person out of harm's way"

"Yes Sir" They all saluted him and made their way over to the people.

Wes walked over towards where the Aircraft was and saw something he never expected to see. On the side was a symbol he knew all too well. He gasped and looked on in disbelief. Eric herd him gasp and walked over to him and said.

"Wes, what's wrong?"

"Eric, look at the side on the aircraft" Eric looked at the aircraft and saw a little symbol with what looked like 3 triangles with a circle in the middle he clearly remembered it as the Time Force Badge.

"Time Force" Eric looked at Wes as he whispered the name. Wes nodded his head and walked over towards the SUV. Eric saw where he was going.

"WES!" Eric called his name as he ran over towards the SUV as Wes was getting into it "You can't leave we need to stay and monitor Silver Hills"

"Eric, I'm going back to Headquarters and going to contact the future. Are you coming?"

"Alright"

* * *

**Silver Guardian HQ: Front entrance**

Wes drove him and Eric back to headquarters when they got back they saw Mr Collins walking towards them. Wes and Eric both got out of the SUV as Mr Collins came up to them and said.

"Wes, Eric where is everyone?"

"Dad, haven't you heard the news?

"What news?

"There is an aircraft in the sky over Silver Hills. We saw the aircraft and it looks like it came from Time Force. Wes and I were just coming here to contact the future"

"An Aircraft, like that one" Mr Collins pointed over their heads. Wes and Eric turned their heads and saw the Aircraft above them.

"That's the one Dad, were going inside to contact them now, come on Eric"

"I will go back to Bio-Lab and monitor the situation there"

"Ok if anything happens, call us Dad"

"Right Wes" Mr Collins headed over towards Bio-Lab while Wes and Eric went inside the Silver Guardians HQ.

Eric was leaning against the SUV while he saw Wes walk towards him with a yellow case.

"Alright Eric, time to contact the future"

Wes handed Eric a piece of controller that made it into a screen. Wes pressed the button and up popped an officer with a grey jumpsuit on he was surprised to see them.

"_This is Captain Logan of Time Force, who are you?"_

"Hello Captain Logan it's me Wes Collins and Eric Myers remember us?"

"_Oh Wes, Eric what can I do for uses, this communication is supposed to be for emergency's only"_

"This is an emergency, Captain have you by any chance lose an aircraft?"

As soon as Eric said that Captain Logan face paled and became alert and said.

"_Yes, we lost the prison which is an aircraft. Time Force was alerted straight away as the alarms at the prison went off. I sent Katie and Lucas to the prison as they were the closet to the prison. When they reported back it disappeared"_

Eric looked at Wes at the mention of his old friends. But he looked at Captain Logan again when he finished talking and said.

"Well Captain the Prison is here in the year 2003"

They saw Captain Logan nod his head but were shocked when they heard the new news.

"_Wes, Eric you need to be careful"_ Wes looked at Eric and listened while Captain Logan continued _"All the mutants that you captured are on that prison"_

Wes looked at the ground while Eric looked at the Captain and said.

"What! Did you just say that all the mutants we captured are now back here in Silver Hills?"

"_I'm afraid so Eric, but you won't be alone"_ As soon as he said that Wes looked up from the ground with sparks in his eyes as he heard they didn't have to do this alone _"I'm going to send Trip, Katie, Jen and Lucas back to your time to help stop the mutants again"_ Wes couldn't stop smiling as he heard his old friends would return to the year 2003 to help stop the mutants once again.

"Thank you sir, we will meet them on the beach" Eric replied as he knew Wes wouldn't because he would be too excited to see his friends again.

"_I will tell them now, good luck Wes and Eric"_ and with that he was off the screen.

Wes looked at Eric and said.

"In a few hours, we won't be the only Rangers here"

Eric smiled and said.

"Let's get to the beach and meet them there Wes."

After that Wes and Eric got in their SUV and made their way towards the beach.

**Next Time on Second Chances:**

**The other Rangers return to the year 2003 but something has happened to Wes and Eric, can they save them before time runs out?**


	3. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003**

Wes was driving the SUV while Eric sat in the passenger seat next to him. He was too excited to think. His friends would be returning to the year 2003 to help with the prison. He would be able to see Jen again.

_But what if she didn't want to see me?_

Wes then lost his smile as he thought Jen may have moved on. His heart then crushed to pieces.

Eric who was sitting next to Wes saw him lose his smile after about 5 minutes of grinning. Wes looked like someone just punched him in the gut so he said.

"Wes, you were over there smiling your head off, now you look like someone has just punched you in the stomach, What's Wrong?"

Wes looked over towards Eric and saw nothing but concern in his Best friends, Co-Commander's eyes. Wes then said in a whisper.

"What if Jen has moved on Eric?" Eric's eyes then turned into saucers but went back to normal as he said.

"You never know Wes. But the last time we saw her she clearly loved you" he saw Wes smile a bit and continued talking "We will just have to wait and see"

"You're always right Eric"

With that Eric laughed and said.

"Not all the time, Wes"

Eric looked over the SUV hood and saw the Aircraft flying above them. Eric's eyes widen as he looked at the Aircraft which looked like it was trying to load the lasers on the ship he then said to Wes.

"Wes, I think you should stop the SUV" Wes eyes went towards Eric as he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because that Aircraft looks like it is about to start flying LASERS AT US!"

Wes eyes then went wide as he looked up at the Aircraft above them just as Wes did the prison started to fire red beam lasers right at the SUV.

"DAM" Wes shouted as he stepped on the petal. Wes managed to dodge the laser beam. Eric next to Wes turned on the sirens in the SUV. Eric looked like he was about to shout at Wes but the next beam stopped him from saying anything as it collided with the barrels right near the power plant which went tumbling towards the SUV.

"WES, WATCH OUT THE BARRELS" Eric shouted at the top of his voice.

Wes swirled through the barrels as he tried to dodge the laser beams.

"What the hell is wrong with that Aircraft, it is supposed to be with Time Force but instead, IT IS SHOOTING LASER BEAM'S AT US" Eric was pissed off with the aircraft as Wes tried to get the SUV under control.

"Eric remember what Captain Logan said? The prison disappeared" Eric snorted as Wes kept talking "Maybe a mutant is controlling the Aircraft"

Just as Wes said that another laser beam was fired from the prison and went to the left side of the SUV.

"HOLD ON ERIC" Wes had to serve through a corner to avoid the beam.

"GEEZ WES, THESE GUYS ARE NOT JOKING"

"I know"

Eric picked up the radio as Wes avoided another beam sent from the Aircraft.

"**All Silver Guardians, this is Commanders Myers, Commander Collins and I are under attack by the Aircraft, I repeat we are under attack meet us at th….."**

"ERIC, WATCH OUT" Wes shouted at the top of his lungs as a Laser beam came right into the passengers door where Eric was. The beam then hit the windshield on the SUV.

"WES KEEP THE DAM SUV UNDER CONTROL WOULD YOU"

"I CAN'T THE SUV WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE MUCH MORE ERIC"

Wes skidded the turn as another laser beam went in front of the SUV.

Eric watched in horror as they went around the corner then there in the open was

A Mutant, not just any mutant

"WES, IS THAT STEELIX?" Wes eyes widen with disbelief as he stared at Steelix with a gun in his hand pointing right at the SUV.

"SHIT" Wes shouted as Eric said.

"WES, JUMP" just as Eric said that Steelix fired his blaster at the SUV. Eric and Wes both jumped out of the SUV as it exploded with a large blaze shooting up into the sky. The blast sent Eric and Wes hitting the ground hard with them both in pain.

Eric opened his eyes and coughed he couldn't move. His mussels hurt too much to even breathe. Eric looked around from where he was lying on this stomach he saw the SUV that both Wes and he were in now completely burnt to ashes. Eric tried to get up but his left shoulder hurt too much and he groaned in pain. Eric looked up just as he heard an evil laugh, there in an opening was Steelix and under his foot was Wes who was unconscious.

* * *

**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Silver Guardian HQ**

Officer Mick Stevens was walking through the halls of Silver Guardian HQ. He was the second in command of the Silver Guardians in case something were to happen to Wes or Eric. He walked into the front hall as the alarms went off everywhere. Mick rushed to the front desk. As he got there he saw Wes's receptionist Lucy there with Mr Collins, owner of Bio-Lab and father of Commander Collins.

"Mr Collins, sir" He saluted him and said "Lucy, what is going on?"

"We have had concern people ring Silver Guardian HQ about the Aircraft shooting laser beams" Mick was shocked what she said and said.

"Have you contacted Commander Collins, and Commander Myers?"

"No, not yet"

Just as she said that a voice was herd from one of the radios.

"_All Silver Guardians, this is Commanders Myers, Commander Collins and I are under attack by the Aircraft, I repeat we are under attack meet us at th….." _They heard Eric's voice over the radio but couldn't pick it up as they heard Wes's voice shout out.

"_ERIC, WATCH OUT"_ They then heard a blast from the Radio as Eric shouted out.

"_WES KEEP THE DAM SUV UNDER CONTROL WOULD YOU"_ They then heard Wes's voice in stress.

"_I CAN'T THE SUV WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE MUCH MORE ERIC"_

Just as that sentence came the connection was lost. Lucy picked up the radio and said.

"Commanders, this is Lucy do you read me?" the radio didn't respond instead it became static.

"Commander Collins, Commander Myers do you read me?" They didn't respond. Lucy was just about to say something else into the radio but it was snatched from her hand by Mr Collins as he said.

"Wes, Eric, report" Mr Collins just heard the radio become static again so he shouted.

"WES, SON FOR GOD SAKE ANSWER YOUR FATHER" when no one responded everyone was worried for their Commanders but everything they had hoped for to happen didn't happen as they heard another beep from the computer in front of Lucy. Lucy then typed the password in the computer and up popped a sentence that put their worried faces into horror faces as the words

"**COMMANDERS, SUV UNDETECTABLE"** flashed on the screen. Mr Collins then whispered.

"No"

Lucy and Mick were about to go comfort him but Mr Collins turned around and said.

"Lucy, I want you to find out where that connection came from"

"Yes. Sir"

"Steven, I want you to go to the location that Lucy finds understood"

"Yes Sir, do not worry we will find the Commanders" Mick then went over towards Lucy and saw her typing on the computer. Mick and Lucy then saw two words came up on the screen.

**FISHER ST**

Lucy nodded at him. Mick turned around and said into his headphones.

"All Silver Guardians, this is Officer Steven, we have found the last location of the Commanders, repeat last location of where the Commanders were heard from please report to Fisher Street now!"

* * *

**Silver Hills: Year 2003: The Beach**

The Time ship was seen coming to land on the beach. Inside the Time ship Lucas, Jen, Katie and Trip were buckled up in the seatbelts as the Time ship landed successfully on the beach. Jen looked out the Time ship window and saw the familiar beach with the city behind it. She smiled thinking that she would see Wes again.

"Jen" Jen looked towards where the others were and saw Trip say "We have landed in the year 2003"

"Good, let's go"

Jen and Lucas were the first ones out of the Time ship. They were walking onto the beach but stoped when they heard running. Trip and Katie were running to try to catch up to them. Katie then said.

"I can't believe were back, this place doesn't even look a day old"

Lucas looked at Katie and said.

"I know what you mean Katie, but something doesn't add up?"

Jen noticed his worried expression and said.

"What do you mean Lucas?" Lucas turned towards Jen, Katie and trip and said.

"Didn't Captain Logan say that Wes and Eric would meet us here?"

Just then they heard an explosion. They turned towards the city and saw a blast of huge smoke shoot up into the sky. Trip then said.

"What happened there I wonder?"

Circuit who had been listening to the radio flew up towards the rangers and said.

"Rangers, I was listening to the news when I heard something over the broadcast"

"Broadcast, what do you mean by that Circuit?" Jen asked as Circuit landed on a rock.

"It's a broadcast from Silver Guardian HQ" The ranger's faces went to worry as Circuit said "It is about Wes and Eric"

Lucas then said.

"What does the broadcast say Circuit?"

"It doesn't explain much, the connection was cut off. Listen to the background noise though"

Circuit then opened up a computer screen as the words came to life.

"_All Silver Guardians, this is Commanders Myers, Commander Collins and I are under attack by the Aircraft, I repeat we are under attack meet us at th….."_Just as they heard Eric's voice under stress. They then heard Wes voice over the computer.

"_ERIC, WATCH OUT"_ The Rangers were concerned when they heard their friend's voice's under stress. They then heard something hitting the ground hard around them. The rangers knew that the noise they heard where laser beams being fired at Wes and Eric. They then heard Eric through the computer saying.

"_WES KEEP THE DAM SUV UNDER CONTROL WOULD YOU"_ Jen was crying as she heard Wes's voice over the computer again.

"_I CAN'T THE SUV WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE MUCH MORE ERIC"_ The computer then turned off as Circuit said.

"I'm sorry Rangers that was the last communication they had from Wes and Eric. They have also… lost their connection to their SUV"

Lucas looked like he was punched in the face, Katie was crying for her friends, Trip look like he had lost everything he ever cared about, Jen looked like she was hit by a car and was crying in pain. Jen then said in a whisper that only her friends could hear.

"The Explosion" Jen turned towards the city of Silver Hills and ran as fast as she could to where the explosion was. Trip, Katie and Lucas followed her. They were all praying that Wes and Eric were alright and Alive.

**Next Time on Second Chances:**

**The Rangers arrive on the scene of the explosion and are in for a shock, later they see the remains of the Clock Tower. Eric tells them what happened when they left the year 2001 and Jen will have to face her old partner for a second time. Will history repeat itself?**


	4. Worry and Revenge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Eric pov:**

Eric was in pure shock as he saw Steelix grinning to himself like he has won the war. He was more concerned for Wes who was unconscious and not moving. Eric saw the hate in Steelix's eyes. Eric saw Steelix push his foot into Wes's Stomach, he heard a small grunt from Wes, Eric didn't want Wes to get more hurt as he could have some broken ribs from when he fell onto the ground so Eric pleaded to Steelix.

"Steelix….please don't hurt…him"

"Really, did I just hear the famous Eric, the Quantum Ranger plead for this" Steelix looked down at the ground at Wes and continued "Injured Ranger to keep his life" Steelix sneered in his direction and burst out laughing.

Eric couldn't believe that a mutant who once worked for Time Force but got busted for selling top secret information to the mutants would just laugh at him for trying to save his best friend and Colleague.

"Steelix if….you touch him…..I swear I will…kill you"

"Strong words for someone who can't even keep a straight sentence" Steelix laughed and threw a little round ball at the ground in front of Eric and said.

"If you ever want to see your Commander alive read that message in the ball"

Steelix said as he roughly grabbed Wes's hand.

"You won't get away with this….STEELIX"

"I already have, say good bye to Commander Collins, it the last you will ever see of him hahahahaha" Steelix then disappeared under the ground but before he could get underground he heard Eric shout.

"WES!"

Eric couldn't believe that Steelix only wanted his best friend. Why would he?

But before he could think about anything else he heard Sirens in the distance. Eric turned his head to his Right as he saw 6 SUV'S pull up in front of him. Eric tried to get up but just didn't have the strength to do so.

Steven saw Commander Myers and ran over to him

"Commander Myers, are you alright?" Mick saw Eric slam his hand on the firm ground the best he could do from the way he was laying on his stomach as he painfully said.

"NO, HE GOT WES" Mick couldn't believe what he just said. He turned his head but didn't see Commander Collins. He turned his head back to Eric and said.

"Who got Commander Collins?"

"THAT DAMM ASS MUTANT STEELIX" Eric replied as hard as he could before he collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious.

Steven couldn't believe what he just heard. A mutant named Steelix. _Why would he want to Kidnap Commander Collins?_

But before he could think of anything else he turned his head to the left and saw 4 people with white uniforms running towards the street. Two girls, one had brown curly hair behind her head with a clip. The other girl had light brown hair with a pony tail. The other two were boys. One had green hair with a black hat and the other guy had black hair which was sticking up with what looked like hair-Gel on.

He heard them all gasp as they looked around the place. Their eyes then fell upon him. Mick then turned towards an officer and said.

"Pete, CALL AN AMBULANCE FOR COMMANDER MYERS" the officer known as Pete nodded his head and ran over to the SUV.

Mick then turned back towards the people with the white uniforms they had worried looks on them as they ran towards Commander Myer's and himself.

He looked back down towards Commander Myers but he was still unconscious.

He heard them lean down next to him and the guy with green hair said.

"Eric, Eric can you hear me?"

"He can't hear us he's unconscious. Who are uses anyway?"

Mick then saw the girl with the pony tail say.

"Were the other rangers" They all showed their left wrists. Commander Collins's morpher looked just like theirs.

"Oh well welcome back, but I have some bad news" the girl with the brown curly hair looked up at Mick from looking at Eric and said.

"First Off, Who are you?" Mick smiled at them and said.

"My name is Mick Steven, Wes and Eric chose me to be second in command of the Silver Guardians in case something were to happen to either of them"

Mick saw them smile. The guy with the green hair said.

"Nice to meet you Mick, my name is Trip" Trip then pointed to the girl who had the brown curly hair and said "This is Katie" he then pointed to the other guy with the black hair and said "That's Lucas" then finally he pointed his finger over towards the girl who had the pony tail and said "And that's Jen"

"Nice to meet you Trip, Katie, Lucas and Jen but we should get Commander Myers help"

"You're Right" Lucas said. Mick then turned towards the burned SUV and said.

"Can you help Commander Myers get into the ambulance when they arrive, I need to contact Lucy and tell her about Commander Collins"

Mick started to walk off but he stopped when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned around and saw Trip there with a worried look and heard him say.

"What do you mean tell Lucy about Commander Collins?"

Mick looked behind Trip to see the other's coming up behind Trip. Mick sighted and said.

"Before Commander Myers became unconscious, he said that a mutant took Wes" he heard Jen gasped and saw her cover her mouth with her hands while Lucas drew his hands into a fist and said.

"Who took Wes?"

"Eric said a mutant named Steelix"

Mick saw Lucas's eyes become wider as he heard a small gasp coming from both Katie and Trip's voices. Mick turned to Jen's face and saw tears coming down her face.

"I'm guessing you four know this Steelix?" Lucas then said.

"Yes we do

"OFFICER STEVEN'S" They all turned their head towards the sound of the voice and saw an officer come up to him.

"An ambulance is 1 minute away"

"Thank you Officer Pete"

Officer Pete nodded his head and made his way over towards the other Silver Guardians who were helping people.

Mick, Trip, Jen, Katie, and Lucas all stayed there until they heard the ambulance siren. They saw two paramedics come out of the vehicle and run over towards them. They moved away while the paramedic people came around Eric and loaded him on the stretcher and put it into the ambulance.

Jen looked around the scene, there were 6 SUV's including 1 burned SUV on the ground, she was about to go to the hospital but stopped when she saw a little round ball on the ground.

Jen walked up to the ball and saw the word "Message" on it. She gasped and put the small ball into her pocket and made her way over towards her friends.

* * *

Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie were making their way towards the beach when something caught Trip's eye and yelled.

"Hey guys, stop" Jen turned around and said.

"Trip, we need to get to the time ship, so we can locate Wes's morpher"

"I know it is just…."

"Just what?"

"Follow me"

Trip ran all the way across the park. He knew something wasn't right.

"TRIP, for god sake what is it?" Jen yelled.

"GUYS, LOOK" Trip couldn't believe it.

Jen, Katie and Lucas all gasped at the sight. Lucas then said.

"What?" Katie then said.

"Impossible" Trip then said.

"NO" Jen then said.

"WHAT! What happened to the Clock Tower?"

In front of them was the remains of the Clock tower. Trip then said

"What happened here?"

"Rangers"

They turned and saw Circuit fly over them and land on Trip's shoulder.

"Circuit, what's wrong?"

"Rangers, I have some information about what happened to the Clock Tower"

Katie then said.

"Well?"

"According to the local news the Clock Tower was destroyed in the year 2001"

Trip, Katie and Lucas looked around the remains while Jen said.

"That's Impossible we were all here in the year 2001?"

"Rangers, the news doesn't really know what happened to the Clock Tower. Sources say that a bomb was placed in the Clock Tower but I don't know if that was a rumour" Trip then said.

"So In other words the Clock Tower was either destroyed when Wes sent us back to the future, or when we left the year 2001?" Katie then said.

"Maybe Mick might know?" Jen looked at the remains and said.

"Or maybe Mr Collins might know, we haven't seen him yet" Lucas then said.

"Well let's go to the hospital and see how Eric is doing"

* * *

Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip all headed towards the hospital. When they got there they saw two people near the front desk. It was Mick and Mr Collins and they were in an argument.

"Steven I'm going to say this very clearly I want you and the Silver Guardians to find my son, before something happens to him" Jen couldn't take it anymore so she let Mick and Mr Collin know they were there.

"Don't worry Mr Collins" Mr Collins and Mick turned around and came face to face with Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip. Mick was happy they were here so he didn't have to explain anything else to Mr Collins. Mr Collins on the other hand had a pure shocked face on him when he saw his Son's friends from the year 3000. Jen continued fom what she was saying and said "We will help you find Wes"

Mr Collins smiled at the other rangers and said.

'Thank you Jen. I'm sure Wes would love to be able to see you four again" Trip then remembered why they came and said.

"How is Eric?" Mick looked at them and said.

"He has 3 broken ribs and a few bruises, but he is going to be fine" Katie then said.

"Will we be able to see him?"

Mick nodded his head and showed them Eric's room and said.

"He is still unconscious, but is starting to wake up"

"Thanks"

Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie walked into Eric's room and saw he had a bandage around his head with tape on his ribs. They stayed there for about 5 minutes until they heard Eric groan.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

He couldn't see anything all he could see was darkness but he heard a small creek from where he was. He felt something inside of him in pain and let a small groan out. Eric opened his eyes to see something but a blinding white light came into his eyes. Eric had to shut his eyes just to get rid of it but the voice he heard brought him out of the darkness.

"You know Eric. You really love to get injured don't you?"

Eric opened his eyes completely and saw a blurry vision of Lucas, in front of him. Eric laughed a little and said.

"That's what you get when you work for the Silver Guardians. How are you doing Lucas?"

"Good, Katie, Trip and Jen are here in the room as well"

Eric looked to his right and saw his old ranger friends in the room.

They all smiled at him while Katie said.

"So how is the famous Eric feeling?"

"Like Shit"

They all laughed at what Eric said. Jen stopped Laughing and said to Eric while looking confused.

"Eric, what happened to the Clock Tower?"

"Oh Wes and I haven't told you what happened to it yet have we?" Katie then said to Eric.

"No, is it true that a bomb was placed in the Clock Tower?"

"No, Wes and I thought it would be best not to tell them the real story" this got Jen's interest and said.

"So what happened?"

"Well after Wes saved by butt from the Cyclobots. He took me to a safe place and told me that you guys went back to the future. He also told me that we needed to put aside our differences and work together to protect Silver Hills. I agreed and he took me back to the Clock Tower to heal me up. He had just finished healing me up when Cyclobots jumped into the Clock Tower through the roof, from the side windows and climbed up the staircase. We were surrounded from all angles. There were like 100 Cyclobots in that small room up top. Wes and I had to fight the Cyclobots but that wasn't enough. Wes found out that you guys left the electro booster and used it against the Cyclobots but that still wasn't enough to defeat them so he decided to set the electro booster to self-destruct. Short version Wes told me to shoot the Bell and we went flying through the Clock Tower face. We just made it out of the Clock Tower when the electro booster exploded. That all happened after you guys were sent back to the future by Wes"

Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie were all shocked at what happened to the Clock Tower. Trip decided to make a joke out of it and said.

"Oh so that is why I couldn't find the electro booster. I worked so hard on that thing just so Wes could put it on self-destruct"

Everyone in the room laughed at what Trip said but once again Jen stopped laughing and had a frightened look on her face. Eric was the first to notice it and said.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"I completely forgot to tell you guys about what I found at the crash scene" Jen then took out the ball from her pocket in her Time Force uniform. Eric gasped at what she pulled out and he grabbed it from Jen's hand and looked at it. Trip looked at Eric and said.

"Eric, you know what that is?"

"Yes, Steelix tossed it to me before he took Wes. He said that if I ever wanted to see Wes alive then I had to read the message in the ball" Eric took a deep breath and looked at their faces. They all looked like they just got hit by a truck. He then heard Katie say.

"Open it"

They all nodded their heads. Eric opened the message and up popped an image of Steelix. Jen growled at the image and said.

"Steelix"

"**Commander, if you are listening to this it means I have kidnaped the Red Ranger, as I said before if you ever want to see him alive then I have one request, a trade. I will hand over the Red ranger if I have Jen. Get her to meet me at the old warehouse. She will know which one"** Their faces all turned to Jen. Jen stormed out of the room with the others following her. Katie was the first to say.

"Jen you can't do this, you know it is a trap"

"I know Katie, but I don't have a choice. Wes may already be injured he will need medical help" Lucas then said.

"Jen, if you go in there he will put you under that spell. Then what are you going to do?" Trip then said beside Katie.

"Jen please don't do it alone"

Jen turned towards them and said.

"Guys I know you all are worried but don't worry I can handle Steelix by myself"

Jen then made her way down the street towards the warehouse. The warehouse where Wes saved Jen when she was under that spell from Steelix two years ago. History may repeat itself once again.

**Next time on Second Chances:**

**Jen arrives at the warehouse only to be betrayed by Steelix once again, the other Rangers arrive on the scene to help Jen retrieve Wes but Steelix has the upper head as he has planted a bomb in the building. Can the Rangers save Wes before time runs out?**


	5. History to Repeat?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Wes POV:**

Wes tried to open his eyes but his eye sight wasn't the best. From what he could make out he was in this small dark room with just one light and that light was a computer on the wall. Wes could hardly breathe as his chest hurt like he just got ran over by a mad truck. Wes heard the computer on the wall beep. He looked up and saw a blurry vision of the yellow time ship on the screen. Wes gasped the best as he could. His friends were already here, probably looking for him. Wes tried to smile but just didn't have the strength to do so.

Wes then heard something open he turned his head and saw Steelix there in front of the door. Steelix was smiling as he walked towards Wes. Wes tried to craw backwards towards the wall as far away from Steelix as he could. Steelix just started laughing hard as he could and said.

"Red Ranger you insult me, don't you want to fight me?"

"NO….not till…..you tell…..me what …you are going… to do to…. me?"

"Not much, I would love to but I am not interested in you"

Steelix said as he made his way over to the computer and started to type on the computer. Wes didn't get it. _Why would he kidnap him if he didn't have any interest in him?_ Wes decided to ask him and said.

"If you are…. not interested in me…..then why…..did you kidnap me?"

Steelix turned towards Wes and grinned like a love sick baboon and said.

"You really are dumb aren't you Wes?" Wes looked confused at Steelix so he continued from his sentence "Why do you think I kidnaped you, so I can get payback on a certain Time Force Officer"

After Steelix said that he then though two years ago to when Steelix took Jen's morpher from her that night. Wes then remembered and said.

"No…..no…..no…no ...NO" Steelix smiled his evil look while he saw Wes continue his sentence "You will not…lay one…finger on Jen" Wes grunted as he put his hand towards his chest as it was burning from all the talking and yelling he said. Steelix just laughed.

"Don't worry I will tell Jen how pathetic you were" Steelix then kicked Wes in the stomach and sent him flying towards the wall. Steelix just laughed at Wes's unconscious body lying against the wall.

Steelix then heard the alarm go off in the room. He turned towards the computer and saw Jen walking towards the warehouse. His smile grew larger as she neared the building.

"Time for the final showdown Jen" Steelix said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Jen was walking towards the warehouse where she confronted Steelix from taking her morpher two years ago.

Jen looked around the place and saw the warehouse was completely empty except for a few barrels. Jen wanted to make the trade fast so Wes could get medical help. Jen then shouted hoping to lure Steelix to her.

"HERE I AM STEELIX, I AM ALONE AS YOU ASKED. NOW RELEASE WES"

Jen looked around and saw complete darkness around her. Jen heard a door open and turned towards the sound. There in the doorway was Steelix.

"Jen how is my old partner today? it is so lovely to see you again"

"I'm not here for another reunion Steelix. I am here for Wes. Where is he?"

"He's around here somewhere" Jen saw an evil smile come to his face as he said "Lying unconscious"

Jen then turned white and said.

"YOU MONSTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Oh I haven't done anything to him yet"

"You don't deserve to live Steelix, now about the trade. I am here as you requested now release Wes"

"How bout no"

Steelix then ran towards Jen and tried to punch her in the stomach but she blocked the attack and grabbed Steelix's shoulder and flipped him over her head. Steelix got straight back up and drew his blaster at Jen. Steelix then fired at Jen but she dodged them from doing flips across the ground. Jen then kicked Steelix in his head and he went tumbling into three barrels. Jen feeling all the rage for being lied to did a high kick to Steelix's face but he dodge the attack. He pushed his foot against the wall and delivered several blows at Jen. Jen managed to get straight back up and leapt into the air and punched Steelix in the arm making him drop his weapon. Steelix ran over to his weapon but Jen managed to punch Steelix in the shoulder and kicked the blaster to the other end of the warehouse. Jen seeing it was her chance did a spin kick right at Steelix which sent him flying into the wall.

Jen then raised her hands and swang her arms in and back out, a twist of her upper body, finishing with Jen bringing her hands together and pressing the buttons on her morpher at the same moment while shouting in unison:

"Time for Time Force!"

Her body then flashed and sparkled around her, leaving her in her pink Ranger suit.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Lucas, Katie and Trip made their way back towards Eric's room. They tried to get Jen to listen to them but she was too stubborn to listen.

They neared Eric's room but stoped when they heard talking coming from his room by a familiar voice.

"Commander Myer's you need to stay in bed"

"Steven's, I need to find Wes" They heard Eric groan in pain and decided to help Mick keep him in the hospital.

"Eric you won't be much help to Wes since you are already injured" Eric heard someone say he turned his head towards the door and saw Katie there with Trip and Lucas. Jen was nowhere to be seen so he said.

"I don't care. Wes needs help more than I do. Where's Jen?"

"We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen" Eric gave them a confused look. Lucas continued "Jen's gone to the warehouse to trade herself in"

They saw Eric's face go pale.

"WHAT, YOU JUST LET HER GO BY HERSELF?" Katie then said.

"We tried to stop her Eric. You know how Jen is once she's made her mind up"

Steven was standing in the corner trying not to be noticed but he heard someone trying to speak to him in the headphones but couldn't hear with all the yelling so he said.

"Guys, someone is trying to contact me" Everyone became quiet as they heard Steven say.

"This is Officer Steven's go ahead"

_"Officer, we have just had concern people ring up Silver Guardian HQ as they have heard blaster shots coming from the east side Warehouse downtown"_

Eric just saw Steven's face go pale and hard as someone spoke to him over the headphones so he decided to listen as Mick said.

"Tell all the Silver Guardians to meet me at the Warehouse" Mick said into the headphone as he heard gasp's come from the Rangers. Mick then turned towards them and said.

"People have ringed HQ complaining of blaster shots firing at the east side warehouse downtown" Trip then said.

"That's the warehouse where Jen was supposed to meet Steelix" Katie then said.

"Come on lets go, Jen could be in trouble" Eric then got up from the bed and said.

"I'm coming too" Steven then held his head in front of Eric.

"Commander Myer's, you are too injured to come. You have to stay here"

"NO WAY, I am coming wherever you like it or not" Eric just stormed past them and walked towards the exit as the other followed him.

* * *

**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Jen's POV**

Jen called out.

"V Weapon"

Jen fired at Steelix who was running across the Warehouse trying to dodge her blasts. Steelix then jumped behind a crate and fired his own weapon at Jen. Jen dodged the weapon by rolling across the ground. Steelix laughed across the room and said.

"You know Jen, you're never going to see that pathetic man you love again"

"What are you talking about Steelix?"

"It won't be much longer"

"What do you mean by not much longer?"

Jen saw Steelix grin but before he could answer her a blaster shot went flying towards Steelix and he grunted and fell to the floor.

"JEN, you alright?" Jen looked up and saw Trip, Lucas, Katie and Eric in her ranger suits running towards her. Jen was surprised to Eric with them as he could hardly breathe before. Katie extended her hand towards Jen and said.

"We will help you fight Steelix and find Wes"

"Thanks Guy's" Jen grabbed Katie's hands and together they faced Steelix.

Steelix got up from the floor while grunting in pain and laughed. Eric who has had enough of Steelix laughing his head off said.

"What are you laughing about mutant?"

"How funny it is that you think you would be able to save your friend"

Everyone gasped at what he said. Katie then said.

"What are you talking about Steelix?"

"Not telling, you will find out soon enough"

Steelix then charged towards the rangers and started to fire laser beams at them. Steelix ran straight past them while saying.

"Oh by the way you might want to run" Eric then said

"Why's that?"

Steelix turned back towards the Rangers. He smiled and said.

"I planted a bomb in the control room. Where that foolish Red Ranger is. Goodbye Rangers" Steelix said as he jumped out of the building.

Eric, Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas all gasped at what he said. Jen having tears stream down her eyes but the others couldn't see as she had her helmet on so she yelled.

"NO, WES"

Steven having heard everything they said, he along with the Silver Guardians all shouted.

"RANGERS, GET OUT OF THERE"

Just as they said that the building exploded and all the Rangers got pushed out of the building. Landing on their backs. They were all in pain and de-morphed at the scene.

* * *

Jen and Lucas had bad cuts across their foreheads and blood streaming down their face. Katie's uniform was all torn to shreds and her back was bleeding from landing on the hard ground. Trip had dirt covering every inch of his body as his arm hurt like it got ran over by a truck. Eric being the worst of the four had bloody marks on his chest, back and head with his hand clutching his chest.

Steven and the Silver Guardians ran over towards the five and saw their injuries were bad. Steven yelled.

"GET ME AN AMBULANCE"

Steven then heard something. He turned and saw Commander Myers looking at him. Mick walked over towards Eric as he said in between breaths.

"Mick….find…Wes…Stee…lix said he….. Was in Th...E …..Control…room"

Eric then fainted right in front of his eyes. Mick turned towards the building and saw sparks flying across the rooms. He then ran over towards the building and went into the building.

All he could smell was smoke and dust. Mick made his way across the ground as he came to a door. He opened it and saw a hallway. Mick decided to look around the left side of the hallway. He then saw what looked like a control room. He went to open the door but it was locked so he decided to kick the door open with his foot. As soon as Mick broke the door down he began to search for Wes. He saw a computer that was once on the wall now on the ground with dust on it. Mick looked around the room and saw blood on the ground.

Mick ran over towards the blood and saw it was scatted over the place.

"How can blood drag along the ground?"

Mick then followed the trail and he came to another door where the blood had been on the handle. He walked out and the smell of fresh air reached his nose. He looked around the area and saw the city of Silver Hills in the background. What he saw next made his skin go dark blue as he started at an all too familiar mop of dirty blonde hair lying on the ground not moving.

**Next Time on Second Chances:**

**Mick calls the Silver Guardians and tells them about Wes's condition, while the other rangers listen to what he says. Something happens to Wes, but what is it? And Captain Logan discovers something about Jen, and goes to tell Alex. What is wrong with Jen?**


	6. Gone?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Mick POV**

Mick ran over towards Wes. Mick dropped down next to him and flipped him over so he could see him. Mick gasped at what he found. Mick just stared down at his Commander's face and saw blood straining his face.

"Commander Collins, can you hear me?" Mick saw Wes open his eyes just a fracture. He let a breath out to know he was still with them. He then heard Wes say.

"Mick…something's…wrong…..with me"

"Wes don't say that"

Mick saw Wes take a deep breath and heard him say.

"Mick, tell the other Rangers…that I… I'm….sorry"

With that said Wes then fell to the ground.

Mick started at him.

"NO, no... No... No…. no… no, Commander Collins, stay with me" Mick then reached behind him and pulled a hand radio out of his pocket. He then said over the radio.

"Officer down I repeat officer down. I have just found Commander Collins he's in pretty bad shape he needs to get to the hospital ASAP" Mick then put the radio back into his pocket and said.

"Hang on Wes, helps coming"

* * *

_**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Front**_

Officers were helping the ranger's get to their feet. Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas and Eric were all sitting in an ambulance when Officer Pete came towards them.

"How are you five feeling?" Lucas then took the oxygen mask of him and said.

"Like shit" Jen was just sitting there looking at the burning building not saying anything. Pete saw his.

"Don't worry Jen, Mick went in there to try and find Commander Collins"

Jen just smiled at him but didn't say anything. Pete was just about to say something else but stopped when he heard a frantic voice over his radio in his back pocket.

"Officer down I repeat officer down. I have just found Commander Collins he's in pretty bad shape he needs to get to the hospital ASAP" Mick then looked back at the rangers and saw horror on their faces. He then looked over towards the other ambulance and ran over towards them.

"Officer Steven's has found Commander Collins, he needs to get to the hospital ASAP" They nodded their heads at him and made their way into the burning building. Pete saw Jen try to follow them but was held back by Lucas he walked over towards them to hear Lucas say.

"Jen, you can't go in there"

"I need to see Wes" Katie then said.

"Jen you could get in their way"

They then turned their heads as they saw 4 paramedics come out with a stretcher. The Rangers ran over towards them but some of the Silver Guardians blocked their way. Lucas said.

"Get out of my way"

"Sorry we can't let you go over there"

"Let them through" They heard someone say. They turned towards the voice and saw Mick there.

The Silver Guardian let them though as they ran up to Mick. Jen was the first to say to him.

"How was Wes then you found him?"

"Not good" He saw their worried faces and said "He woke up when I got to him. He said to tell you five that he was sorry. He then collapsed from exhaustion" He saw Jen let a small tear run down her cheek.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. The staff already in the hospital ran over to the stretcher as it came through the doors. Doctors were rushing over towards Wes as he was rolled down to the emergency room. Mr Collins saw all the commotion and made his way down the hall as he saw the stretcher come into view. He saw his son on the stretcher being lifted on the bed. Mr Collins looked down at his son who looked like his life was being taken away. He didn't look like the cheerful Wes he saw his morning. Mr Collins looked like he was hit in the face as he saw Wes.

_What did Steelix do to you Wes?"_

Mr Collins heard the door open and turned to see Eric, Jen, Mick, Katie, Trip and Lucas walk through the doors. He walked up to them and pulled Mick away from the rangers by his collar.

"Steven, what the hell happened to my Son?"

"He was in the warehouse when it exploded"

Mr Collins eyes widen and he released him and started to cry. They were all waiting in the waiting room.

* * *

Lucas looked at the clock it was 9.00pm at night they had been there for 3 hours waiting to hear how Wes was. Lucas heard the door open and saw a doctor come out wearing a blue coat with a mask.

Everyone looked at him and ran towards him. Mr Collins was the first to say.

"How is my son doing?"

The doctor looked at the ground and said.

"We did everything we could. It wasn't enough" Everyone had absolute horror written on their faces as he said "I'm sorry, he's gone"

Jen screamed in their faces.

"NO, NO, NO, NO ….NO no….no" She was hitting the doctor in the chest as she cried. Katie went up to her and gave her a hug which she needed.

Everyone was shocked as they learnt Wes was gone and never coming back.

* * *

**Silver Hills: year 3002 **

Captain Logan read the report over and over again still not believing it. Captain Logan got up from where he was sitting and made his way down the hallway. He turned to his left and walked into a small room where someone was at a computer screen.

Captain Logan saluted him and said.

"Alex sorry to bother you, but we have some problems"

Alex turned in his chair to look at Logan and said.

"What problems?"

"Wes has died, and the other problem involves Jen" Alex was surprised that Wes was dead. The news about Jen got him even more concerned.

"What problem involves Jen?"

"I have just found out Jen has a certain type of magic in her"

Alex gave his full attention to Captain Logan.

"What?"

**Next Time on Second Chances:**

**Jen finds out about her condition, but what is it? And something magical happens to Wes?**


	7. Condition and Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003 Hospital:**

Jen was sitting on a chair just looking into open space thinking about the events of today. Trip walked up to Katie who was watching Jen. He looked at Katie to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Jen's taking it tuff isn't she?"

"She won't eat, talk all she does is stare at the wall"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Trip, I don't know"

Lucas and Eric walked up to them just as they heard a beep. Eric grabbed something from his pocket. Trip, Katie and Lucas gasped at what he was holding. Katie grabbed it from Eric's hands and saw a Time Force symbol on the object.

"Eric how do you have a communication device?"

"It was Wes's"

It then beeped again. Katie looked at the Communication device and figured that someone was trying to get in contact with them. She then thought of Jen wanting to know what was happening.

"Jen" Jen looked to her Left and saw Katie holding a device from Time Force in her hands "I think someone is trying to contact us"

Jen jumped out of her seat which surprised everyone as Jen hasn't moved an inch since she heard about Wes.

"Well open the communication"

Trip and Katie set the communication device up to become a screen. Trip, Katie, Jen, Mr Collins, Mick and Eric watched Lucas press the button and up popped Captain Logan.

"_Rangers I have some good news and bad news"_

Trip hated to ask this first but someone had to

"Ok the bad news first"

"_I'm sorry for what happened with Wes, I truly am"_

Everone all nodded their heads while Katie said while trying to lighten the mood.

"The Good news?"

"_I may know of a way to save Wes"_ All their sad expressions then became joyful hopes as he said that. Trip couldn't believe what he just heard.

_There is a way to save Wes?_

"How?"

"_Jen"_ Everyone turned towards Jen. She had a confused look on her face.

_How could she save Wes?_ She then said to the captain.

"Me, how?"

"_Jen I have just found information about you that is incredible" _by now everyone had more confused faces as he continued.

"_I have talked to Alex and he was completely shocked by this"_ Jen's look then became pale as Alex has never been shocked in his life.

"_Jen you are not a normal human being"_ Everyone around her then shouted.

"WHAT?" Jen was surprised by what he said about her not being normal.

_If she wasn't normal then what was she? _Jen was going to find out what he meant.

"What do you mean captain?"

"_Jen you have a condition, it is called llliris jab. It has the ability to heal injured people with just a single touch" _Jen was completely pale and confused. Everyone was shocked when he said that. Trip has heard of everything but not this kind of condition and was curious to find out.

"Captain, I haven't heard of this llliris jab?

"_That is because it is extremely rare"_

Everyone gasped at that. Jen didn't know what to say about this.

"So I have this condition called llliris jab, it also has the ability to heal injures?"

Captain Logan nodded his head and continued from Jen.

"_And bring back the dead"_

Jen's mouth then dropped to her chin as he said that.

"_But bringing back the dead is far more greater then healing injuries just by a single touch. The only way you can bring back the dead is if they haven't been dead for more than 10 hours. Just by giving them a kiss"_

Everyone was completely silent after what he said. Jen looked like a wreck.

_She could bring back Wes by giving him one kiss?_ She turned to Trip behind her.

"Trip how long as it been since Wes was declared dead?"

"5 Hours"

Jen nodded her head and turned back to the Captain.

"So the only way I can bring back Wes, Is if I kiss him before 10 hours is up"

Captain Logan nodded his head at her.

Jen got up and went to the hospital room where Wes was lying. Everyone followed her to see if what Captain Logan said was true.

* * *

Jen walked into his room and saw Wes lying on the bed. His face gone completely pale. Jen walked over towards Wes. She turned her head back towards the door and saw Trip, Katie, Lucas, Eric, Mr Collins, Mick and some other doctor's looking at her. Jen took a deep breath and looked back down towards Wes's pale face. Tears came to her eyes as she saw him like this.

Jen then leaned down and gave Wes a kiss on his lips. While she was kissing him a white light came right out of him and shined all the way though the hospital building blinding them all. Eric was shocked when he saw a blinding white light in his eyes.

"Geez, what the hell is this" Lucas then shouted.

"Ahhhhhhh turn off the light" Jen then shouted confused of this white light that Wes created.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"JEN!" Jen heard Katie shout her name as the white light got brighter and brighter.

In the city of Silver Hill everyone outside all saw the white light from the hospital building shine out over the city blinding them all.

Back inside the hospital room everyone's shouts were becoming frantic.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING?"

"JEN WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY SON?"

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING"

"WHAT DO I DO?"

Just then the white light faded away like it never happened. Everyone's eye sight was white and blinding them. They all rubbed their eyes trying to get the white light out of their eye vision. When their vision became clear they all looked at each other. They all looked over towards where Wes was. They then saw his eyes burst wide open and looked up at them with a confused look on his face.

"Why are all of uses looking at me like that?"

They all looked at Jen who looked like she just saw a ghost. Jen then collapsed to the ground and saw nothing but darkness.

Wes looked at Jen lying on the ground concerned for his friend as he hasn't seen Jen collapse before. He looked towards his friends wondering why they weren't helping Jen to her feet.

"Aren't uses going to help Jen?"

Everyone just kept looking at Wes like he was the only person in the room. He had enough of them staring at him.

"What the hell is wrong with uses, why are uses looking at me like that?"

Lucas then walked up to the bed trying to find the right words to tell Wes.

"Wes…..you were…dead" Wes looked confused but let Lucas continued "Jen saved… you by… kissing you"

Wes was dumb folded when Lucas said that.

"Wait, I was dead?"

He nodded this head. He looked towards Jen on the ground and saw her face was as pale as a ghost. He then remembered what Lucas said after he said that he was dead. Wes smiled inside his brain as he heard the words over and over again in his head.

"_Jen saved you by kissing you"_

* * *

**S****ilver Hills: Year 2003 Jen's POV**

Jen was confused. She was in a dark place and couldn't wake up. But she slowly stated to make her way back into the world. Jen tried to open her eyes but the blinding light she saw quickly changed her direction. She tried to blink away the light but slowly her eyes adjusted to it.

Jen looked around her to see if anything was familiar around her. She realised she was lying on the ground with a small beep in the background. She used all her strength to sit up. Once she did she looked around the small room she was in. There was a door in front of her, a seat next to her to the right it looked like she was in one of the hospital rooms. She looked to her left and saw a bed and she was shocked to see who was on that bed.

Wes was on that bed looking at her, she looked like she just saw a ghost. Wes had to laugh and say.

"You know Jen. People would think you just saw a ghost" Jen then whispered confused how Wes could be alive.

"I think I have" Wes had to laugh again.

"I don't think I am a ghost Jen"

Jen then got up to her feet and saw Wes had some bruises on his face. He looked pretty real to her. Wes saw Jen try to talk but couldn't. He smiled.

"Oh I forgot, can I ask you something?" Jen looked at him confused wondering what he wanted.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Wes leaned towards her and said.

"Did you enjoy kissing me?" He laughed as he saw Jen become completely red in the face and her smile become a horror expression. She slapped him across the arm.

"Not Funny Wes, I thought you had died"

"Nothing could kill me even if they tried"

"You actually think you won't die?"

"Not if I have you by me"

Jen couldn't help but smile at his sentence.

"Who told you?" Wes smiled and knew what she meant.

"Lucas told me"

"I'm going to kill him" Wes laughed again but stopped.

"Not you won't, well not yet anyway. So how did you feel?"

Jen looked at him confused again and said.

"Feel about what?"

"The kiss?" Wes laughed as he saw Jen's face wrinkle.

"Well it wasn't really a kiss" Wes looked at Jen and saw a sparkle in her eyes. Wes smiled and said.

"Well I think you enjoyed it by the sparkle in your eye" He saw Jen smile but then she started to blurt out words.

"Wes, it wasn't a real kiss because you didn't respond and I thought you had died, and I was so confused when Captain Logan told me about my con…" Jen stopped mid-sentence when she felt Wes's lips against her own. His warm lips caressed hers ever so tenderly. A kiss so tender, Jen found herself lost in it. Wes pulled back and smiled when he saw Jens expression on her face.

"Now, was that a real kiss?" Jen smiled and said.

"Yes it was"

They both laughed Wes then though back to what Jen was saying before he kissed her.

"Jen, What did you mean when you said you were confused about what Captain Logan said?"

"Wes, I have a special condition, it is called llliris jab, and it is extremely rare"

Wes seemed interested in what Jen just said.

"What does it do?"

Jen smiled at Wes.

"According to Captain Logan I have the ability to heal injures on people just by a single touch"

"Wow that is so cool"

"Yeah it is. Wes I can also bring back the dead"

Wes smiled turned to complete shock as he said.

"You…can bring…..back the …..dead?"

Jen nodded her head.

"Wes, I can only bring back the dead if they have died less than 10 hours just by giving them a kiss"

Wes was about to say something else but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Jen, finally you're awake" Jen turned towards the voice and saw Katie there with Trip and Lucas smiling with her. Jen smiled and said.

"Yeah Katie, I'm awake. I was just talking to Wes"

Lucas smiled at the two lovebirds next to each other.

"Come on Guys, let's give the lovebirds some space, I sure as hell do not want to see Wes's tongue in Jen's mouth" Jen went red in the face as Wes threw a pillow at Lucas.

"LUCAS OUT" Trip, Katie and Lucas all laughed as they made their way out of the room. Lucas then said before leaving.

"Just kidding Wes." Jen was blushing as Wes looked at her and said.

"Jen, come on your not believing what Lucas says are you?"

"Maybe"

Wes smiled at Jen and said.

"You know Jen," Jen looked back at Wes as she saw him smile as he continued "You were really embarrassed by what Lucas said wasn't you?" Jen then went red in the face once again and slapped her hand against Wes's shoulder.

"Wes, did you hear what Lucas said. Of course it was embarrassing"

Wes laughed.

"It wouldn't be so embarrassing if you were my girlfriend would it?"

Jen smiled at Wes and said.

"Maybe, Well I will see you tomorrow dead guy"

"Don't be too long"

Jen turned her head back towards Wes and said while smiling.

"I could never leave you too long Wes"

Wes watched as Jen left. Wes was joyful inside his mind. Jen and he shared a kiss for the first time and he couldn't have been happier.

**Next Time on Second Chances:**

**Wes says something to Jen? But what does he say? Jen challenges Wes to a spar, but who wins? And the rangers figure out that the Clock tower was destroyed so where will they live?**


	8. Connection's to love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Enjoy!

**Silver Hills: Year 2003: Hospital:**

Jen walked out into the waiting room and saw Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Eric talking. She walked up to them and heard Lucas say.

"It was priceless"

"What was priceless, Lucas?" Lucas turned towards Jen and saw her there with her eyebrows up. Lucas chuckled and laughed.

"Um…Jen I was just telling…..them about…uh….about…the weather being priceless"

"Right" Jen said while not believing what he was saying and continued "Well when you finish talking about the weather. We need to talk"

* * *

**Silver Hills, Hospital:**

Wes was lying on the bed in the hospital looking board.

"I hate Hospitals"

Wes heard laughing at the door. He looked up and saw his father there smiling.

"Son, you have got to stop injuring yourself"

"Wish I could dad, but I am with the Silver Guardians protecting Silver Hills and I am also a ranger, I have to get injured most of the time"

"Well I worry about you Wes"

Wes smiled at his father.

"I am fine dad"

Mr Collins smiled at his son and said.

"So Wes" Wes looked up at his father "What is happening with you and Jen? Hmmm"

Wes laughed at his father.

"I don't know dad, really I don't know if Jen feels the same as I feel about her. I mean we shared a kiss but I am not so sure"

"Wes, you must be blind. I just saw her out there smiling at Katie and saying how much she loves you"

Wes looked up at him.

"Really?"

Mr Collins laughed and said.

"Wes, Jen is crazy about you, and you feel the same. You should go for it"

"You know what dad. I might take your advice"

Wes jumped out of his bed and took off down the hallway. When he got to the waiting room he saw Jen sitting on the couch reading a book. Wes looked around none of his friends were here. Wes smiled because this was his chance to ask Jen. He walked up to Jen.

"Jen" Jen jumped from her seat as she heard a voice. She looked up and saw Wes there smiling. Jen gasped and stood to her feet while saying.

"Wesley Collins, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I need to tell you something" Jen looked at him confused.

"What do you need to tell me?" Jen saw Wes move towards her more. She looked up at Wes whose eyes were sparking.

"Jen, remember what I said to you that day at the beach two years ago?"

Jen remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Yes why?"

Jen saw Wes move more. This time closer. Wes grabbed her hand.

"Jen, remember when I said that I wish I could live another thousand years so we could be together again"

Jen nodded her head. She saw Wes smile and say.

"I meant that Jen, because I love you"

Jen's smile grew brighter as he said those 3 words. She could feel tears start to come to her eyes as she said.

"I love you too Wes" Jen wrapped her arms around Wes neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. They stayed like that until they heard a noise behind them.

They parted from each other and saw Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric grinning from ear to ear looking at them. Trip had a big grin on his face while holding his hands in a "thumbs up" position. Katie had her arms around Trip squeezing him to death. Lucas was just standing there smiling while trying to look cool. Eric had his hands behind his back and was smiling at the lovebirds. Jen blushed a red tomato as Wes said.

"Um, Hey guys, what are you doing here"

Katie let go of Trips arms and put her fingers on her mouth. She then walked towards Wes and Jen and walked behind them like she was a maid checking on their clothes. She then got in front of them again and put her arms on Jen's shoulder and said while smiling from her happiness.

"So, can we make it official that you guys are dating?"

Wes and Jen looked at each other. Wes smiled and said.

"What would you guys think about it?"

Trip smiled and said.

"I would love it. I always knew you two had feelings towards each other after Fat Cat Fish hurt you Jen"

Lucas smiled.

"That day when you guys went undercover at the gym. I knew you two had romantic feelings towards each other as uses were acting weirdly to each other. I even muttered 'Come on Wes ask her' but of course you didn't"

Katie smiled and said.

"Wes, Jen you two were born to meet each other and fall in love. I remember when you Wes saved Jen from Steelix"

Eric smiled.

"When I saw you two helping those people after Venomarks attack I knew straight away you two had a crush on each other"

Wes and Jen both smiled after they heard their friend's comments towards their relationship. Wes looked at Jen and said.

"Jen, what do you say, wonder women?"

Jen looked at Wes with big eye saucers. Wes heard the other's laugh behind him and he knew Jen was doing her famous death stare glance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say Wes?"

Wes looked at his friends and gave them a look that said "Help me". They smiled as they saw Jen's eyes on Wes's. He turned towards Jen and said.

"Jen, I was just joking"

"Right" Jen started to walk towards her friends but felt arms go around her waist and lift her up. Jen knew right away who it was.

"WES, PUT ME DOWN"

"Sorry no can do"

Jen looked down at the ground in front of her and saw her friends laughing with Wes. She gave a scowl to them as they all stopped laughing. Jen turned her head towards Wes and said.

"Wes, if you don't put me down, I am going to make sure you never get up again" Jen smirked when she saw Wes's eyes widen. She felt Wes put her down to the ground. She turned around and said.

"Now for you disobeying me, you will do 10 Laps around the oval"

Jen saw Wes's eyes go huge, she heard the others laughing behind her. "WHAT, I am not doing 10 laps around the oval, not even 1"

"Ok then you can do option two"

"What is option two?"

Jen smiled and said.

"Follow me and you will find out"

* * *

Everyone exited the hospital waiting room and walked to the front entrance. Jen turned towards the other rangers and saw them with confused looks. Katie was the first to say.

"Jen, what does option two have to do with outside the hospital?"

Jen turned towards Wes who looked confused.

"Wes, do you feel up to having a spar?"

Wes smile then turned into a grin as he said.

"Jen, are you changeling me to a spar?"

"If you're up to it"

"You bet"

Wes said as he stood opposite from Jen. Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric were grinning from the sidelines as they saw Wes sizing up Jen by doing circles around her. Jen wasn't amused by Wes's moves so she said to get his attention towards her.

"Well, aren't you going to attack me, Wes?"

"This will hurt me more then it'll hurt you, Jen"

"Oh, I don't think so, Wes. I highly doubt that"

Katie, Trip, Eric and Lucas all watched from the sidelines as Wes went to strike at Jen. Jen easily dodged as Wes flew by her, but he swept at her leg. Jen jumped back and stormed in at him. Both threw out punches and kicks while a cheer came out from the others. Eric shouted.

"COME ON WES, YOU CAN BEAT JEN, SHE IS A GIRL" Jen gave him a death glance as she punched Wes in the arm. Trip said.

"Go, Wes and Jen"

Jen grabbed Wes by his shoulder and jumped over him while kicking him under the legs which sent him flying into the ground. Wes who wasn't going to give up without a fight jumped back onto his feet and made a quick dash over towards Jen and swept at her leg managing to trip her over.

Jen rolled across the ground and got straight back up and moved her hands into a fight position. Wes leapt of the ground and did a side kick at Jen. Jen fell into some boxes at the side of the hospital. Jen was just about to get up when she heard Wes say.

"Jen, is that the best you can do? I'm still injured and I just won"

Jen didn't like that mark so she jumped to her feet.

"No Wes I was just taking it easy on you, now I will take you down to the ground"

Wes's smile then faded as he saw Jen come at him. Jen did a punch towards Wes face but he ducked as her fist went straight past him. Wes grabbed Jens wrist and tried to do fist combat with her. Jen managed to do a side swipe towards Wes. Wes jumped from his feet and did a front kick at Jen. Jen dodge his attack and grabbed his shoulder. Jen then shoved Wes over her shoulder as he landed behind her.

Wes didn't move instead he said painfully.

"Ohhhhhhh Jen that hurt"

"You see, Wes. If you'd get _up_ early enough, maybe you'd be able to keep up with me"

"You're resorting to that saying again?" Wes coughed.

"It works, doesn't it?" She let him go. Wes got up and held a hand behind his back as it was hurting from the hard impact. Trip, Lucas, Eric and Katie were all laughing. Wes looked at them and gave them a death glance. They stopped laughing then they heard.

"Wes, what happened to you?"

They turned and saw Mr Collins walking up to them. He had a concerned look on his face as he looked at his son's face which was covered with dirt and soot from his sparing with Jen.

"Dad, never ever have a spar with Jen" Wes said as he walked behind his father. Mr Collins looked at Wes again and said.

"Spar, Wes your suppose to stay away from fighting"

"I just wanted to spar dad, I am nearly all healed from when Jen kissed me"

"What doesn't change anything Wes, you still need to rest. Now come with me" Mr Collins grabbed Wes's arm and dragged him back into the hospital.

Jen looked at her friends and said.

"Oh, guys I just thought of something"

Lucas gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"We don't have a place to live, since the Clock Tower was destroyed"

Trip, Katie and Lucas all looked around. Eric looked at their sad looks and knew what they were thinking and said.

"You can stay at Silver Guardians HQ if you could like too"

Jen smiled and said

"Thanks Eric"

Eric nodded his head and said knowing this news will lighten their mood.

"Oh by the way, Mr Collins is finishing his new designs to rebuilt the Clock Tower"

Their shocked, happy and confused looks gave Eric a new personality. Eric saw Trip grin and heard him say

"The Clock tower is being rebuilt?"

"Yep, they should start rebuilding the Clock tower in a couple of weeks"

"Awesome"

They then started to walk towards Silver Guardian HQ.

_**Next Time on Second Chances:**_

_**Eric gives rooms to the other rangers at Silver Guardian HQ. Wes gets out of the hospital only to get bad news. The other Rangers get lost trying to find Eric's office and a Mutant attack is about to occur, But who is the Mutant?**_


End file.
